Stormy Seas Change
by Sands of Patience
Summary: REVAMP of Where Theres A Will Theres A Way! Two months after it happened and both are still picking up the pieces. Will Rose ever let anyone in again? Will the Doctor ever come back? Will life ever be the same again?
1. Prologue: Life Doesn't Go On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters because if I did Rose and the Doctor would have been together a long time ago!

**Summary: **Two months after it happened and both are still picking up the pieces. Will Rose ever let anyone in again? Will the Doctor ever come back? Will life ever be the same again?

**Ship:** Nine/Rose

**Spoilers:** POTW, (Story based on own theories, haven't seen POTW yet!), and little bits from episodes before it.

**A/N:** This is the Revamp of Where There's A Will There's A Way

**Prologue: **Life Doesn't Go On 

Silence echoed through the dead quiet bedroom of Rose Tyler. The 19 year old, once a vibrant, young, space/time traveler was now emotionless and hollow, with no hope for a future life.

Her eyes that, just over two months ago, would have sparkled with excitement and exhilaration at the thought of a new adventure, now shone with one thing…the tears of her broken heart.

The soul of that adrenaline seeking girl disappeared on that day two months ago, along with another person, her man, her _love_, her _life_ and her _support_, but more importantly **HER** Doctor.

There was nothing in the whole Universe that could save him from the loneliness and emptiness that he felt in his hearts right now, and trust him, he checked.

That one single moment, before 'it' happened, when his lips touched hers, he finally felt wanted, needed, complete, and even though he was the Last of the Time Lords, he knew, for the first time since the end of the "Time War", he wasn't alone in the Universe, that there was someone there to be with him, that he belonged somewhere and belonged to someone.

Then as always something _had_ to happen, something worse than anything they had gone through. And now he felt more alone, more isolated than any life form in the Universe. He had **regenerated **and of course, as with any companion… the transition was never too easy, and well he didn't even know what sort of a man he was.

**_After being alone, in solitude for over two months, he finally was ready._**


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet, Hurtful Memories

**Chapter I: **Sweet, Hurtful Memories 

_**Recap: **After being alone, in solitude for over two months, he finally was ready._

The love he felt for Rose was stronger than any feeling felt by creatures past, present and future. Just the intensity of it was powerful enough to give him the will to fight back, and to win her love back once more.

He may look like his new regeneration on the outside but at least he could control his feelings, thoughts and actions. That's all that mattered.

_It was something no regeneration had ever done before_.

However it was already too late, she was gone, his precious Rose. And he watched as she wilted, like a flower deprived of light, until there was only a shell left, and what hurt him the most was that he couldn't save her!

He didn't know which was worse, that his hurt the woman he_ loved_, that he couldn't help it, that he _loved_ Rose more than _life itself_ , that he had lost her _forever_, or that he _finally_ recovered after _everything_ that happened and now had to live with the pain for_ eternity_.

He would never know,

_He would never know._

Rose put down the bottle of Vodka and reached for her phone, hoping for some obscure sign that he still alive, but frowned as she scanned her messages – Mickey, Shireen, Mickey, Mum, Mickey, Mickey…none from the TARDIS or the Doctor.

She slumped back into her bed and twirled the pen-like object in her fingers (yes like you do Stefanie), thinking back on the good old times and the not so good new ones.

She felt more tears coming, yes she was shattered so badly even the _Sonic Screwdriver_ made her cry, well it used to be _his_ prized possession.

_Flashback: _

"_What have I told you Rose, I don't need this out dated piece of junk!" _

"_You always used to carry it everywhere" _

"_Well NOT Anymore!" the Doctor was fuming by now. Rose flinched _

"_You never told me that you would change this much" _

"_Well I'm Sorry Rose…"he said frustrated and irritated in a way that Rose knew the apology was hollow…… _

"I'm sorry Rose?"

'Was there any other way I could have screwed up more?' he thought

Cursing his stupid actions as he sat on Rose's bed, the one he never left now he was better.

"What else is there to do now?" he shouted while burying his face into the pillows on the bed remembering her scent, the one that made him, go crazy.

As he lifted his face off the pillows he noticed a flashing light on the floor.

He walked up and picked it up… his mobile, the one that Rose made him buy, because he needed to upgrade to 'newer technology'.

As he scanned through the pictures of him and Rose together on their rowdy adventures, a single tear fell down his cheek.

Their time together was so short lived and their romance even shorter, and yet there was only one thing he wished he had told her but didn't.

Suddenly a loud noise came from his phone,

**Message from TARDIS **

**- Do you know where your sonic screwdriver is?**

"My sonic screwdriver is always-------------Rose!"

"You're a genius old girl!"


	3. Chapter 2: Disbelief

**Recap: **_"My sonic screwdriver is always-------------Rose!"_

"_You're a genius old girl!"_

**Chapter II:** Disbelief 

_

* * *

Italics Thoughts_

**Bold SMS

* * *

**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The flashing of 7:30 AM on her alarm woke Rose up instantly.

"Arr just shut up you stupid clock!" she grumbled as she threw her brush at the alarm, turning the horrendous noise off and went back to sleep.

Beep!

Rose looked up and saw her phone flashing.

"Grrrr! It's probably just Mickey sending another 'I'm so sorry' message. He hasn't even come over to see if I'm alright" she mumbled as she got up from her bed. Rose moved slowly over to her god forsaken phone, still with Vodka in-hand, and glanced, and hesitated, before finally picking it up.

**1 New Message!**

Even with a hangover, Rose knew it didn't take a genius (or the Doctor) to know that it was a new message. But who it was from was a different matter.

'**Rose,**

**I have lost a valuable device.**

**Has a blue light, and makes a buzzing noise when pressed 'because I can't get the silent mode working!**

**If you have it, please drop it off at the blue box parked near the park near the river, the one with the good chips place!**

_**From the Doctor'

* * *

**_

Rose sat there in shock

'_No way he's not back is he? No he can't be, he's gone forever'_

'_Rose, get a hold of you'_

'_Maybe it's a miracle! He's returned for me!'_

'_You've got to be kidding me! Dream on, it's someone having a laugh, probably him, getting a kick out of an old companion's pain.'_

'_You know it, you can sense it, feel him. He's back!'_

'_No he's not he's--------'_

"ENOUGH!" Rose screamed, all the arguing was adding to her hangover caused headache. She felt tired as a wave of exhaustion swept over her. She was nearly asleep, eyelids closing shut and falling into her own little dream world.

* * *

He was getting restless, waiting for her to reply. But she hadn't and he was worried.

'_What if she is ignoring me?'_

'_What if she is off with someone else now?'_

'_Could she have forgotten me completely?'_

"What have I done?" he exclaimed out loud. As he put his head in his hands and sobbed,

"_**Where am I?"**_


	4. Chapter 3: Lost in their Dreams

**Chapter III:** Lost in their Dreams

The Doctor looked around and instantly recognized the place as the beautiful setting of Cardiff 1869. There was only one reason that Cardiff was _beautiful._

'_Oh that dress on her body!' _he thought

But he was pulled away from his thoughtsas the sounds of a quiet sob reached his ears. On instinct he ran towards the sound of the crying person and stopped when he came across a young woman dressed in an elegant red and black corset dress.

He looked down at the woman and sensed something familiar about her.

Then realization dawned upon him, as he stared at the silver, now glowing hung around her neck.

"Rose," he whispered softly as if the slightest sound would break her like a fragile china doll.

'When had Rose become so fragile and delicate?' he pondered, 'even when she left me, she still had her strong willed attitude, but now… now she is just empty.'

"What have I done?" he mumbled as he went to place his hand in hers. Rose pulled away at the contact and stared up at him, before all hell breaks loose.

* * *

"No! Go away, get away from me! You horrible thing just go away! Stop taunting me, haven't you done enough?" she hissed at him, and yet she still had that dull expressionless look in her eyes

'_Even that passion in her has gone' _he thought glumly.

"Doesn't matter anyway, s'only a dream" she muttered.

He gazed into her eyes, looked deep into her soul, only he could see the real one hidden in that protective bubble. And he searched for that little something, a sign that the girl, no, the woman he cared so dearly for, was still there, that rebellious spirit that he knew and lived for. Then he smiled and touched her cheek.

"Rose, I just, oh God, I couldn't, I thought I'd lost you forever," The Doctor hugged her close to him, never wanting to let go of her.

* * *

_'I don't get, I just don't get it. Why now? What should I make of this dream playing out in my head?'_

'_This one is different, not like the one that haunts me, with memories of why I left'_

'_I just don't understand what's going on. But I'll find out, that's for sure.'_

Rose's thoughts were interrupted as the snowy Cardiff scene changed into…


	5. Chapter 4: Precious Words

**Recap:** Rose's thoughts were interrupted as the Cardiff scene changed into…

**Chapter IV:** Precious Words and a Little Bit Crazy

'Our first _real_ adventure' Rose whispered, in awe at the sight looking out from the observation deck of Platform 1.

The Doctor only just heard her and then he remembered what happened in this room.

"Maybe if my jiggery pokery worked I wouldn't have to be scared about this." he muttered, with an inkling of suspicion towards the location of the dream, hoping she wouldn't hear him, but she did.

* * *

"Listen here! You're not the man I care so deeply for and, loved, you're the one that made me leave more than two months ago, and you're the guy that took 'him away from me, without even thinking about it. So don't you **dare** come back, all of a sudden talking about sonic screwdrivers and jiggery pokery and all that, because I know it is bullshit!" She burst into tears "Never insult him again, he's better than you, better than you could ever dream to be!" Through the tears, Rose's anger flared, a flame of passion evidently burning in her eyes. But she wasn't finished yet.

"Don't think that you can just waltz in here and say you've changed and expect everything to be sunshine and daisies because it's not! Why are you trying and pretending to be him? It's not fair! Why? Why!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everything including the shouts fizzled, as the observation deck setting faded into the background and was replaced with a room that Rose couldn't see due to a barrier of golden light, but she could faintly see the silhouette of a man.

* * *

Memories flashed through her mind. Of when he regenerated into that, that thing, but not just those things she remembered. Memories that she thought weren't hers passed by too, gold burning, power, ultimate knowledge and of a peaceful, bittersweet melody.

'Not this, anything but this,' her soulless eyes welled up with tears but through the watery drops she focused on the silhouette which she soon recognised as the one person she hated the most, the one who took away her Doctor, and with her Doctor, the key to her heart and soul.

"Rose, just close your eyes" Said a soft voice, she shook her head refusing to close them as tears started to spill. "Please Rose, trust me, just this once, trust me" Still shaking her head but reluctantly closed them. As she closed them, she felt a calming, soothing presence that just made her feel so much better and a presence she thought was dead forever.

* * *

When she opened them up, she focused on nothing else but his eyes. She saw specks of blue in there somewhere. Specks that once made eyes of that colour and those eyes that she would just have to look into and, even in the face of danger, she still felt safe and protected. She saw those glints of need and want, emotions of hope but most importantly to her, she saw loneliness flicker over his eyes. She always used to be able to read his eyes and know exactly what he was thinking and feeling, just like he could with her.

Her focus on his eyes broke when she remembered their surroundings, that golden light of the past, of dark hidden memories, of the Big Bad Wolf. The Doctor saw the flicker of fear and panic in her eyes saw the tears welling up, at the memories that should not be their main concern for now.

And knowing the pain she was going through, he did the only thing that would comfort her…


	6. Chapter 5: A Little Bit Crazy

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back! Yay! Year 11 is finished, exams are over I can relax and focus on my fics again. Not even the first official day of holidays and I posted my original composition which was Doomsday-ish.

Today expect a few updates on this one, and maybe Where There's A Will There's A Way, if I have time to revert this back to the old style.

I'm not promising but I will try to write the next chapter of Mother-in-Law next week and have it up, it's just that this one is already written so it is just typing it up. The chapters to come are really awesome and funny and emotional, so without any further ado I give you…

* * *

**Recap: **And knowing the pain she was going through, he did the only thing that would comfort her…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Little Bit Crazy**

He grabbed hold of her hand, knowing that anything else would have been too overwhelming (come on what did you expect?), not that he didn't want to. He leant down, held their hands close to him and whispered over and over again like a calming mantra, _"It's alright Rose, I'm here with you, so stay with me."_

When he felt her relax he pulled back slightly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and held his hand to her cheek.

Rose, feeling the best she had in three months, leant into his touch and murmured to herself, _"My Doctor",_ as her face inched up closer to his. Just before their lips could touch, she looked back into his eyes, and knew life was going to get a lot better.

Their lips finally met, after so long, and they both let out a sigh of relief, feeling complete once again, but he pulled away and looked into her eyes. She realised that the golden light had disappeared and they were in the TARDIS console room.

* * *

"Rose, I don't know what you are doing to me, but it's killing me and yet saving me at the same time, I thought it was too late, I nearly died Rose. I don't think I- I," he paused heaving with such emotion, "I can't lose you again! Just tell me Rose; please just tell me this isn't a dream! Please!" The Doctor pleaded her 

Rose just stood there in silence.

"It's the TARDIS, I know it is! Don't look at me like I'm crazy! I can tell she is trying to help us, to reunite us! Okay so it is a little crazy…" The console flickered with a rather angry red.

"So it's not crazy! There, there's your proof!" he looked at her encouragingly, anticipating any kind of response. But there was none.

"Please believe me Rose, it is really me, I know it is hard to understand, Hell, even I'm confused, but I know this one thing. I care about you so much. You don't know how badly it hurt to see you go through all this, completely confused and unknowing. I hate myself so much for not telling you about regeneration, you were so brave, my Rose"

Tears were now flooding down her cheeks, but they weren't the tears she had been weeping the three months, these were tears of overwhelming joy, relief and love. The ones she thought she would never cry again…

"Of course I believe you Doctor, I believed you just by looking in your eyes, but that was just beautiful." She smiled through her tears.

"God I have missed you Doctor, my Doctor"

At that moment the Doctor's face broke, or at least attempted to break into his old manic 'I'm-so-impressive' smug grin, but the way it looked on this new face, set Rose off into a fit of laughter and in the meantime he held her, just glad to have her back in his arms again.

As her laughter died down, there was a jolt and the Doctor's grin dropped and sorrow filled his eyes.

"Rose, the connection!" he exclaimed.

"What connection?" she asked breathlessly

"The one the TARDIS established, she can't sustain it much longer, so just listen to me. Remember everything I have said and just trust me"

Then he remembered what he had been meaning to tell her…

"Rose! I never had the chance to say this but I-"

* * *

"Oh no, no, no, no, no… not now, oh come on! What was it?" Rose Tyler exclaimed as she rose from hysterically from her bed. 

'God, I sound like him more and more' she mused despite not finding out what he wanted to tell her.

* * *

'_If it was even real'_ she thought bitterly, bringing her back to her harsh, cruel reality. 


	7. Chapter 6: Really Bad Timing, Time Lord!

**A/N: **Two in one day! I hope you guys love me... Oh well if you don't. If you are wondering I wrote these long before the second series started so and parts that are familiar are coincidental. Anyway if I get another up, hooray, but I am going away this weekend so gotta pack. Love ya all. And please review.. Sorry if it is a tad short.

**Discalimer: **If I owned Doctor Who, various characters would not have died or gone (Nine or Rose), and David Tennant would be with me so alas it is the BBC's masterpiece...

* * *

**Recap: **_'If it was even real'_ she thought bitterly, bringing her back to her harsh, cruel reality.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Really Bad Timing, Time Lord!**

"I love you!" the Doctor shouted out, not realizing that it was too late.

"Shit! (Or the equivalent in Gallifreyan) That is the second time that has happened! Why'd you that, eh, girl?" he paced around Rose's old room slowly, at first, gradually picking up speed.

"Well I'll call her first, and then… I don't know! He dialed Rose's number and waited until…

_Beep. Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep_

"What on Gallifrey???"

* * *

The Doctor and Rose didn't realize just how similar they were…

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Doctor, Rose had the exact same idea.

_Beep. Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep_

"Engaged?! I thought couldn't be engaged, it's impossible!" Rose choked as the tears shone down her face.

"I knew it," her sobs louder, "It was a stupid dream, but it, that, it, that kiss felt so ARGH!" her frustration grew but she sat down on her bed and thought back to the dream.

"But he did say don't give up, trust him, and I would trust him with my life." She reasoned and contemplated what to do next.

"I'll send him a message, if he replies I'll go with it, if he doesn't, well hello Vodka my old friend."

* * *

BEEP BEEP!

The Doctor jumped at the noise, and then looked over at his phone.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

**ROSE TYLER**

**Was it real or was it a dream?**

**I did get your other message**

**and yes I do have a sonic**

**screwdriver, funny I believe**

**it is yours. Reply if you want**

**it or even care. x Rose**

"Oh Rose you smart little ape! You are brilliant! It was real alright!" his weird new manic grin appearing on his face and he was nearly jumping and hitting the ceiling (luckily for him the TARDIS raised it)

However due to the Doctor being in a bouncy and very energetic mood, as he was replying to her text, he didn't realize there was a door right - SMACK - in front of him (unluckily for him the TARDIS didn't see that one coming)

Needless to say the dizziness and nausea was rather overwhelming and everything started going fuzzy and black. His last thought as he collapsed was…

* * *

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry" 


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Back & Shock

**Another One! Okay I am speed typing here. Any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them up. I just wanna get some of the really good chapters up.****

* * *

**

Recap: His last thought as he collapsed was…_ "I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry"

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Getting Back & Shock**

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

His eyes snapped open and he bolted up from the floor, but immediately regretted it as his head throbbed. Stumbling over to the bed he thought about Rose and wondered of her reply…

That was until he checked his phone, only to discover the message wasn't even sent.

"Well there goes my what? 100th chance of getting her back!" he sat glumly

"But wait a second… Fantastic!"

**

* * *

**

1 NEW MESSAGE

**THE DOCTOR**

**Rose! Didn't give up on me I hope!**

**Yes it was real or, I must be going mad.**

**Well that does go without saying. Being your**

**typical me, I was so eager to reply I kinda, **

**walked into a door.**

'_I wonder if it hurt more than Mum's traditional Tyler Slap' she mused_

**And to answer your question, ****yes ****it did hurt **

**more ****than your ****mother's ****traditional Tyler Slap. **

**Anyway I ****was knocked out and ****I have a**

**bruise and bump ****to prove it! ****Thankyou for **

**offering to return ****my favourite ****possession and **

**I would appreciate ****it if you****met me at park next to the **

**Thames, the one ****with the nice chip place, this afternoon.**

**Please come Rose**

**Love your Doctor.

* * *

**

Rose just stood in shock.

_'It was real'_

_'walked into a door'_

_'meet me'_

_'Love your Doctor'_

_**SMASH**_

The bottle of Vodka slipped from Rose's grip and shattered on the floor, spilling everywhere, as the impact of her companions words and the picture of that bruise _ouch!_ hit her.

The bedroom door slowly creaked open and all that was heard was:

"Rose, what the – Oh my God!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuunnnn! Hehe. Maybe another one before Choir. Who knows.**


	9. Chapter 8: Opening Up the Doors

**Recap:** "Rose, what the – Oh my God!"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Opening Up The Doors

* * *

**

Rose ignored her, re-reading the message again and again, suddenly feeling ashamed that she had given up on him so easily.

After the shock wore off, Rose turned around and finally noticed the presence of Jackie Tyler, her mum, reduced to tears at the sight of her only daughter.

On instinct Rose walked over to her and embraced her, letting out a bright smile, just happy she now had a reason to actually live again.

Jackie looked at her daughter in confusion, but also genuine concern, because ever since Rose came back, less than three months ago, she hadn't talked to anyone except the 'hello I'm here to stay now'.

She had built an emotional and physical barricade around herself, only leaving her room to get food, water or Vodka. Rose became a zombie, just a dead silent, lifeless person and that was what scared Jackie the most.

When Jackie heard the crash, she ran as fast as she could through the flat, to get to rose, sensing something big had happened and fearing the worst. Luckily she didn't need to worry about the worst.

The daughter she saw in front of her was no longer that extremely adventurous, rebellious teenager, who carelessly traveled the Universe, and nor was she that woman sinking deeper into depression, who had experienced far too much pain for someone so young, and just clinging to existence.

Now Jackie saw a young woman who had seen the horrors of the Universe, yet still was able to radiate hope like a heavenly aura.

She was overjoyed that her Rose was finally back and finally getting better. She couldn't have been happier for her daughter.

"So how are you Rose?" she asked nervously, not sure what to say.

"I'm alright Mum" she beamed "Well now I am!"

"What happened Rose? What happened to you?" she held closer.

"It's a long story, but basically he died, I can't remember how though, and then he did this Time Lord thing to cheat death called regeneration, and became a new person. He tried to warn me before he did it, to lessen the shock, but I looked in his eyes and I knew I would die without him, I knew that I loved him Mum." A single tear escaped.

"Oh hun I didn't know"

"It's alright; it's my fault for being so distant"

"Darling, I felt exactly the same as you did when your dad died. I know what it's like! Well except the changing part."

Rose suddenly remembered what had sparked her revival of life.

"Oh my god! Mum I gotta go!" Jackie looked at her very strangely

"Why? Where?"

"Long story short, he's back kinda, not the old body but I have to know if he is serious!" Rose went to run out the door.

"Wow! Well you can't go meeting him looking like that no way!" Jackie exclaimed as she grabbed Rose and halting her. Rose smiled,

"Like you would know Mum"

"Oi you! You're not too old for a slap, you know!" Rose's smile then turned from mischievous to damn right cheeky.

"Yea I know that. You have slapped a 900 year old alien!" Jackie just stood there gob smacked.

"You are joking right Rose? Rose? 900!? Well I guess it's too late now, go on, get cleaned up!"

Rose bounced off as Jackie went into the lounge room to sit on the Sofa while she waited for Rose…

* * *

"My daughter… is in love… with a 900 year old alien… gosh…. I was right… Talk about a big age gap!"

* * *

_I love that line!_


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:**

Hello Everyone!

Just thought I would add one of these in for a bit as some people have been confused, many have read rapidly and as fast as I have been updating!!!

For the answer to anon's question… It is Ten/Rose in the end well actually it will start next chapter. That is as soon as I get back to my mums house and grab my drafts off my desk. It is focused around the Nine/Rose and originally was an Evil!Ten but I adapted it to be a 'coming to terms with regeneration' fic! So it is starting anti Ten/Rose and gradually Ten/Rose and I promise that it will be great coming up!

Anyway keep reviewing please! That is the first review in ages please I beg of you. And especially if you have any questions or your favourite or least fave parts I would like to know what to work on or keep the same…

Have fun reading.


	11. Chapter 9: Stepping Out

**A/N: **Hope the authors note cleared any misconceptions up. This is the next chapter (obviously!). This is all unbetaed and I request that someone does help me because I am concerned of the quality of my fic. How am I supposed to know if anyone who actually reads this story likes it? Except for those who add it to alerts or favourites, but don't review anyway. If you want send an anonymous one I'm cool with that, just please for the sake of my self esteem, tell me what you think. Even a rating out of 5 stars lol.

**3 REVIEWS! **I think you guys can do better than that, just please spend 2 seconds to review, I even welcome flames!

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"My daughter… is in love… with a 900 year old alien… gosh…. I was right… Talk about a big age gap!"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Stepping Out**

_

* * *

_

30 minutes later

* * *

Rose Tyler was cleaned up and ready to go to meet the one that the world does revolve around, well at least her world. 

Rose took the first steps out of the flat in over two months and checked she had the most important things, mobile, TARDIS key and her (technically and rightfully his) Sonic Screwdriver.

She wandered down the stairs to the car (Jackie managed to get hold of, off a friend) linking arms with her mum. As they drove off Jackie looked over at Rose.

"How are you feeling Rose?" Jackie asked, already seeing the happiness from her glowing.

"On top of the world Mum, on top of the World" Rose chuckled. Jackie looked at her questioningly.

"I never did understand why you said that" Rose just waved it off.

"Another time Mum. Right now I have a meeting with a V.I.T.L!"

"VITL?" Rose smiled cheekily

"Very important Time Lord" They both burst with laughter.

* * *

"Umm…Rose?" 

"Yeah Mum?" Rose said absently, staring out the window. Jackie had to stop herself from laughing at what she was about to say to Rose.

"Where are we going?"

Rose's head snapped up and her face went bright red.

"Oh…yeah… The Park next to the river with the chip place" Jackie did indeed laugh out loud at that moment.

"Now I know where we are going… Let's go!"

_

* * *

_

Ten Minutes Later

* * *

In a very familiar Public Police Call Box, not so far away, the Doctor waited for one person. His Rose. The adrenaline was pumping having started up the TARDIS for the first time in two months. 

'Hm, where will we go first?' the Doctor pondered

'How about – " His thoughts were cut short by a voice that only a mere 3 months or so ago he would have dreaded to hear…

Jackie Tyler!

**

* * *

**

"Well go on, go check 'im out" Jackie pushed her out of the car. 

"Mum!" she blushed, "Talk about embarrassing"

"JUST GO ROSE!"

"Okay, okay, bye Mum"

And with that Rose walked over the hill of the park and searched for a sign of that pretty blue police box.**_

* * *

_**

**_BEEP!  
_**

"Oh shit!"

Scared by the sudden noise of her phone Rose fell and landed in a lovely puddle.

**"WHOEVER SENT THAT DAMN MESSAGE, I SWEAR, WILL SOON BE PERMANENTLY LOCATED THEM ON A DESERTED PLANET AND LEAVE THEM THERE!"**

Rose raged on as she got up from her little puddle and pulled out her phone.

"Then again… Maybe I would rather join them on a lovely peaceful tropical deserted planet" she commented looking at the screen**

* * *

**

1 NEW MESSAGE  
**THE DOCTOR**

**'Something big, metal, like a wheel,  
****  
Right in the middle of London  
****  
It must be completely invisible. **

**Where am I? **

See you soon Rose xxx'

* * *

* * *

With a smile and a laugh Rose turned around to face the London Eye and sure enough, hidden around a small corner was her favourite form of transport… 

The TARDIS.

Shaking her head, still laughing about the 'transmitter' joke, she ran over to the corner where there was a small patch of grass near the door…

Almost there…

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Wow that was exactly 666 words including AN above, according to Word! Scary. **

Anyways please review what do you like, what do you hate, thumbs up or down? I'm not telapathic.


End file.
